


交通1号线 终点站

by beatriceunderground



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatriceunderground/pseuds/beatriceunderground





	交通1号线 终点站

刚才恍惚中睁开眼，他看着东海因为舒服而变粉红的耳廓，隔着白色运动衫不断跳动的背部肌肉，还有他也喜欢的李东海的洁白的脚丫，在李赫宰曾经抱着、碰着的时刻，绝对想不到它会在地毯上颤抖扭动地如此动情，一下一下硬生生地将他模糊的欲望撩拨清醒。即使是背对着自己，但那种熟悉的频率和淫靡的气氛同为男人又怎么会不了解。  
   
“这个小子，留长了头发还真......”  
   
东海的长发随着头昂起而小幅卷动着，剧烈的颤抖让汗珠从发梢滴落。在东海羞耻得快要就地去世的时刻，长发还垂在脸前遮挡赫宰投射来的炽热目光，眼里便不觉开始噙泪，在阳光的反射里如同玻璃一般发出易碎的光芒。  
   
赫宰撑起身一手揽住东海的腰用力一拉，在他原地去世前将李东海的脸藏到了自己的怀里，两个人挤在沙发上。李赫宰既兴奋又心疼，顺着东海的手臂摸到了他的手；东海手上还沾着狼藉一片，陡然缩了一下。  
   
赫宰将深埋在怀里的脸蛋拨向自己，一只手托起东海缩回去的手掌，举到他俩中间。东海飘忽逃避的眼神也被赫宰牢牢抓住，只看他温柔看着自己的同时，将手掌上的精液一点一点地尽数舔舐。  
   
东海的眼睛里只有李赫宰了，手心里被温柔地照顾着，鼻子里不断涌入赫宰身上混着酒精的气息。那双浸润着情欲的眼，那片轻巧善吻的唇，那独一无二的属于他的气息，此刻东海只能流泪感激造物主的用心，创造如此多知觉的途径，让人感受到每种形式的温柔情意。  
   
赫宰的嘴唇顺着手腕一路印下去，咬着银手链向东海挑眉：“和我的一样呢”，东海咽一口唾沫，小小地“嗯”了一声低下眉去，心想“他真是知道的。”  
   
吻落在结实的肱二头肌上，东海脑中忽然又想起他“不喜欢太壮的男生”的胡乱发言，便皱着眉头看着他。“观赏型肌肉移动嗨”，赫宰读心似的一句把李东海逗笑了，“再怎么练你也斗不过我的”。  
   
啧啧的吻声从手臂向上爬，细密地路过锁骨（李赫宰说：“这里好喜欢”）、脖颈（李赫宰说：“这里流汗也喜欢”）和带着乌青的下巴（李赫宰说：“小刺猬也喜欢，喜欢得想咬一口”），故意绕过东海微微张开的嘴唇，向上一口衔住殷红未褪的耳垂，舌尖不住地前后撩拨，在换气时故意把气息喷在耳洞里，若有若无地“呃嗯”出了多余的喘息。  
   
东海将五指插入赫宰的手指间，随着耳旁密密刺激锁住了李赫宰的手，一排白牙将下嘴唇咬得死死的。“张开嘴东海”李赫宰压低了声音命令道，“听见好听的声音我才继续哦。”东海被低音炮一震，小脸唰一下红了，扭捏地开始舔嘴唇。  
   
李赫宰见他不肯放开，换到另一边耳侧，“怎么大清早的就那么兴奋呢，刚才在干嘛？”李东海忽然被问，无意瞥到了掩着门的运动房，那阵春意穿越时间一般又凝聚到了东海的眼里，璨然欲滴。李赫宰顺着目光心下有数，继续和面前皱着眉头辛苦忍着的人咬耳朵。“是在运动吗？跑步机上？嗯应该不会，我猜是那个和我们的形状很像的......”  
   
李东海哪里知道这个人猜得那么准，什么“我们的形状”，听着便羞耻得闭上了双眼。“东海自己说，刚才在干嘛，嗯？”李赫宰步步逼近，一边停下了亲吻，只用气息和东海的耳廓若即若离地说话，颇有对方不说自己便不再继续的意思。  
   
东海还想要被疼爱，迫切地张了张口，“嗯在单车上......很舒服......”  
   
“然后呢？我睡着的时候在干嘛？”  
   
“嗯啊不要......哈啊...昂......在......在自——”

没等东海把话说完，李赫宰骤然封住了他的唇，剩下的字句变成含糊不清的嗯嗯呃呃。谁能忍得住晾着一个害羞到快要爆炸、还噙着眼泪的好看男孩不欺负呢。舌头毫无阻碍地滑进了口腔，和对方的小舌搅动在一起；又忽然只用嘴唇去吸他的一瓣唇，引得东海追着向他探出舌头，复而势均力敌地交换着主次。李东海小老虎的本性大发，衔着赫宰的下嘴唇咬下去就是一口；赫宰也不恼，反用自己的舌头轻轻扫着小老虎的贝齿，挠得东海忍不住笑了场。啧啧的水声从两人的嘴里不断逸出，距离为负的两片嘴唇都因为过于热情而微微肿胀。  
   
赫宰将东海抱坐在自己的腿上，东海本就没能好好穿上的裤子又掉下了地毯，踉踉跄跄把他绊在了赫宰怀里。赫宰将东海的上衣呼啦褪去，追着他的目光让他看着自己一个个地解开纽扣，两个人的滚烫身体贴在了一起，同步的呼吸频率让东海感到安心。  
   
他们总是默契的。  
   
因为身下的两只小东西也默契地涨了起来，抵在一起随着呼吸厮磨。赫宰的手不安分地揉着李东海硕大的胸肌，用手指勾勒着乳晕的边缘，痒得东海一面咯咯笑出声来，一面扭动着把小粒往他手里送，嘴里小小声埋怨了一句“嗯昂~西罗~”。  
   
李赫宰听着腿都软了，这小妖精撒起娇来真是毫无办法，恨不得把他在手里揉碎才好，上次在日本拍摄吃芥末的时候他就差点没能控制自己，咬紧牙关才忍住把东海就地正法的邪念。这下这只妖精跑不了了，在自己面前做了那种事情之后还脱光光坐在了自己的大腿上，不好好办了他自己不配姓李！  
   
赫宰的双手渐渐靠近隐秘处，一只手覆上了重新抬头的小东海，一只手在尾椎骨和小穴周围悠悠滑动。“那么快又装备起来了，我们东海果然是核武器呢~”李赫宰没羞没躁地逗着东海，揉捏着光滑的腰、掐一掐弹性十足的屁股瓣。撸在手指间的小东海越涨越大，李赫宰拍拍东海的屁股示意他跪起来，一口含住了分身。  
   
李东海没想到李赫宰如此直接，推着他的肩膀直想要抽出来，谁知李赫宰反而用力箍紧了小屁股，一下一下地深喉爽得东海忍不住用指尖将肩膀挠出了红印。“赫啊慢点......”李东海带着哭腔请求，“要出来了......阿西......”

李赫宰这么快是有理由的，他的下身也已经馋得快忍不住了，巧舌快速地在马眼处弹动，适时地抽出东海的分身，用舌头兜住了东海颤抖的汁液。东海脸上的红晕就没有下去过，眼睁睁看着李赫宰的嘴含着自己的小兄弟进进出出，还用手接着嘴里吐出的精液，正感动地摸了摸赫宰的头发，后庭却一下被李赫宰的大手摁住，粘液抹在了小穴的周围。  
   
东海惊呼一声，不自觉地夹紧了肌肉，虽然有探索过自己的身体，但和人实战还是头一次，何况那人还是李赫宰。  
   
赫宰复又将东海搂在怀里，一边四处按摩着大腿根和私密处，一边好气地哄着东海让他放松些。“我也想要东海了”他故作委屈地撒着娇，“东海不放松点小盒进不去~”  
   
东海听见什么要不要自己的话，羞得登时搂紧了面前人的宽肩，腰却一点点垮下去。“我们小海嘴上不说话”李赫宰乘虚而入，“下面的小嘴倒是张开了欢迎我呢。”  
   
赫宰的手指沾着粘液一节一节地深入探索着，东海在赫宰的脖子上痴缠，另一只手乖巧地拉开了赫宰的裤链，隔着内裤缓缓抚摸着比自己还大的小宝贝。李赫宰又插入两根手指，开始不安分地寻找着那个地方。随着体内一阵搅动，李东海呜咽着咬了一口赫宰的脖子，提示着目的地到达。  
   
“小吸血鬼吗你是”李赫宰一边摁着胡乱吻着东海的胸，一边褪下自己的内裤，手指还使坏地朝着变硬的凸起用力了几下，惹得东海身子一阵激灵，“帮帮我东海，坐上来”。东海听着身下人含糊的呢喃，怜爱又顺从地抬起身子，皱着眉头一寸一寸吃下了赫宰的硕大。  
   
“嘶——”李赫宰爽得呻吟起来，眼睛直勾勾盯着李东海皱着却在散发无限情欲的眉眼，笑容渐渐褪去，咬紧了腮帮子，下颌线凌冽地宣示正戏开始。  
   
“赫啊你好凶”，东海看见冷脸的赫宰，作势就要抬起屁股抽离。  
   
“嗯？不凶怎么连你一起冲破呢”

李赫宰没给李东海机会逃离分毫，抓住腰便开始打桩似的抽插，下下精准狙击着敏感点，一连串变了调的嗯嗯啊啊从李东海口里逸出。东海不得已半悬空的腰身悄悄地后仰，企图更多地让肉棒接触到敏感点，自己的小兄弟也颤颤巍巍地第三次抬起了头。  
   
“贪心哦我们小东海”赫宰发现了小秘密，停下了抽插而前后运动研磨着小穴。东海瞬间像是在顶点被人抽走了跳板一般失落，呜呜咽咽滴下了泪，吻着赫宰的唇和眼，“还要......还想要......”  
   
赫宰暗笑了一声，其实自己也被吸得快要忍不住了才故意分散注意力，谁知这个小妖精攀上来就是一顿撒娇，真是叫人没法忍。尝着东海咸咸的眼泪，索性托着他的腰放倒在沙发上，手扶着小腿湿漉漉地啃咬着，硬邦邦的肉棒又开始冲刺般抽插着小穴。东海的精液混着赫宰的体液“咕叽咕叽”随着进出的节奏挤出色情的声音，和着两人的喘息徜徉在偌大的客厅。李赫宰伸手抹一把交汇处的蜜汁，送到东海嘴边。东海会意地亲亲舔舔细长的手指，伸舌模仿着口交的姿势吸吮着，啧啧声大得自己都觉得羞耻起来。  
   
李东海被肏得七荤八素，含着手指“嗯赫宰啊....哈啊”地娇喘，不受控地从小穴深处传来一阵阵抽搐绞得赫宰直想缴械，赫宰拉过东海无助挠着沙发的手放在他自己的宝贝上，一起帮他撸动。李赫宰看着一边被自己上一边自慰、眼里盛满生理性泪水还好听地浪叫着自己的名字的东海，什么怜香惜玉什么欲擒故纵也使不出来了，压着折起腿的身下人就是一通抽插，滚烫的精液悉数射进了小穴，激得李东海绷紧了身体，从顶端淌出稀薄的液体才又软绵绵地陷下去。  
   
东海抱着赫宰不让他抽出来，也不要他看自己的脸，用牙齿恨恨地咬着赫宰的肩膀，“你就会欺负我！”赫宰泄了火，摸着东海的长发想起自己的兽行，垂下眼偷乐亲着东海的耳朵，细细碎碎地在耳边说浑话：“下次自己做的时候叫上我好不好”“哥哥的腰喜不喜欢？嗯？”“现在知道我要怎么把东海冲破了吗”  
   
东海对着赫宰的耳朵就是一声虎啸，李赫宰牙龈都要见天了，翻身树袋熊一样抱起李东海走向浴室，连接处还松松垮垮地咬在一起。李东海咆哮着要拔出来，白浊的汁液噗嗤一下就滴在了地上。李赫宰大手一拍，“夹紧了懵春呐！会漏出来的！”李东海嘟着嘴戚戚地趴在赫宰身上，看见一地的衣物在晨光中亲亲密密地叠在一起，用下巴和胸膛紧贴住了身前的人。


End file.
